Memoriam
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: It started as a school fancy...but then the war began...When you have to choose between family and love, which would you pick?  But then, what if the choice was made for you?  Draco/Harry.  MalexMale.


Memoriam

by ImmortalRain7  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately<p>

I've lately had this urge to post on FFnet so here it goes. I've been working on this fic for a very long time and it's not completely finalized but i'm almost there. In case you're wondering, the title of the fic "Memoriam" is the latin word for "The Memories." Enjoy and there will be more to come soon!

Summary: It started as a school fancy...but then the war began...When you have to choose between family and love, which would you pick? But then, what if the choice was made for you? Draco/Harry. Yaoi.

* * *

><p>His feet echoed throughout the dark, empty muggle street. A cackling laughter pierced the air. Of course, some of the more…<em>enthusiastic<em> followers would have arrived by now. Another scream, a dog began barking a few streets down. He silenced it with a flick of his wrist. He now neared the last house on the street, the door slightly ajar. He calmly stepped through the door and entered the living room on the right.

A single candle lit the entire scene. A young man, barely above 20, was writhing against his restraints. His brown hair dripped with sweat, a sweat that also covered his body. The only article of clothing on him, his pants, were ripped and tattered, smeared with blood. His chest was a collage of bloodied, red cuts.

The spell ended and he sagged against the wall he was chained to. His head hit his bare chest and he gasped in breath.

"Has he said anything?" His voice alerted the eyes of those present.

"No," His eyes moved to Bellatrix Lestrange, "I doubt he will. Stubborn, this one."

"Your deadline ends in half an hour."

She waved off his warning and turned back to the boy. His chocolate brown hair was matted to his head from sweat. His chest heaved as if every breath felt like a thousand neddles. His hands were latched to the metal handcuffs, stubbornly willing himself not to give in to their torture. She smiled, enjoying every second until his spirit was broken. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord didn't have to time to waste breaking every captive he took.

She stepped closer to the boy, now a mere 2 feet from the boy. "Tell me, boy. Do you want it to end? Do you want to stop hurting? It's easy, all you have to do is tell Auntie Bella all your little secrets."

Without looking up, the boy responded, "Go to Hell." His voice was shaky but firm.

"Crucio!" The whispered word sent the boy writhing again, resisting against his manacles. His mouth opened but no scream escaped. He would not give them that satisfaction.

A few minutes went by, each second longer than the last for the tortured boy. Finally, the crazed witch ended the spell, leaving the boy all but unconscious.

"Now, then. What was it you wanted to say to me?" She asked with fake sweetness.

This time, the response came slower and broken by loud gasps. "Go…to…Hell."

Bella tsked at him, "Wrong again."

This time, she took out a muggle weapon, a knife. Lately the Death Eaters had taken to using muggle tortures, finding them more effective. She sliced his arm slowly from shoulder to elbow, leaving a large gash that quickly filled with red blood. She drew back the knife and licked the dirtied edge, without ever breaking her gaze from the boy's still bent head.

The boy's voice was audibly more shaken. "No matter what you do. No matter how long it takes. I will never give up. I will never give in. You…lose," he gasped out.

Bellatrix's eyes went wide with rage and she screamed out the curse as her hand flew down, stabbing deep into his forearm. This time, a scream ripped out of his throat. Not wordless, but a single resonant name. "HARRY!" His head whipped back, brown eyes piercing the newest arrival's dark silver eyes.

The man's eyes widened slightly in shock. The one name and also the boy's deep brown eyes seemed to send a jolt through his body and for the first time in several years, his heart gave a twang.

His mind automatically put up walls; blocking whatever emotion the boy had brought to the surface. He quickly schooled his face back to a cold, emotionless mask and tore his gaze from the boy's.

"Enough, Bellatrix. Kill him and return to the Manor. The Dark Lord has another task for you." He briskly turned on his heel and calmly walked out of the house. All the way down the street, he had to control himself from screaming and running away from the boy and whatever had happened in that house. He apparated once he had reached the boundary of the wards.

A single, tense screamed echoed in the night before abruptly stopping.

* * *

><p><em>Harry groaned but stubbornly kept his eyes closed as he felt a hand slide slowly up his leg.<em>

"_Mmm…Draco, way too early for this."_

_A smooth, silky voice chuckled slightly. "It's never too early."_

_Harry rolled over and cuddled closer to Draco's warm body. Draco's arms curled around Harry's smaller frame and he leaned down to kiss Harry on the forehead. Harry had almost started to go back to sleep but then he felt Draco nibble on his ear._

"_Dracoooo," whined Harry._

_Draco rolled on top of Harry and continued kissing down Harry's chin to his neck. Harry sighed and pulled Draco's face to his. Their lips met slowly at first but growing more and more passionate by the second. When they broke apart, Draco returned to sucking on the spot between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry tilted his head to allow Draco better access. Once Draco was satisfied in the mark he left, he started to kiss Harry again…_

_But not before there was a loud knocking on the door of the room. "Draco! Get up, you lazy bum!" The doorknob turned in slow motion and opened, revealing a pajama-clad Blaise._

_The couple froze and stared wide-eyed at the Slytherin boy. Blaise froze for a second before sighing loudly._

"_Not again, you two. Honestly, this is the third time this week…and it's only Monday."_

_Draco smirked, "Four if you count the bathroom incident."_

_Harry groaned, "Don't remind me."_

_Blaise's grin betrayed his anger, "You better hope that nobody else finds you. I seriously doubt people will be as open as I am."_

"_Yea yea. Will you get out already?" Draco threw one of the plush pillows at the door._

_Once Blaise had disappeared and the door was firmly shut, Draco returned to Harry's neck. Draco smirked when Harry gave up fighting and started moaning. Suddenly the blanket, along with a grinning Draco, was halfway across the room. The freezing cold dungeon air hit Harry like a wall._

"_DRACO! You bogger!"_

"_Come on, love, we'll be late for breakfast." Draco sang, smirking. He started to turn but suddenly stiffened, his face emotionless._

"…_Drake?…Draco? What's wrong?" Harry climbed out of bed and edged closer to the stiff teenager. Harry hesitantly placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, only to be flung to the ground by some unknown force. Draco glared down at Harry with cold, uncaring eyes. Behind Draco, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, smirking._

_Voldemort grinned and stepped around Draco while Lucius clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder, smirking proudly down at his son. Voldemort dragged Harry across the room to the far wall, chains suddenly appearing around his arms and legs._

"_No! Draco! Help! Please, Draco!" Harry pleaded, but Draco's eyes remained steel._

_Voldemort appeared again and raised his wand, whispering "avada kedavra." Harry's vision faded slowly until it focused on Draco's cold form. His world muted except for one last cry that escaped his mouth._

"_DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Harry woke with a started. Cold sweat pored down his forehead. His hands shook as he wiped a stray bead of sweat from his eyes. It was a few more minutes before his breathing returned to normal, however, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tremors that raked through his hands. He quickly stuffed his hands in his shirt. The entire time continuing the mantra "Not real. Didn't happen. It was all a dream." Out of habit, Harry glanced around the tent, nodding once when he was sure that the tent was completely empty of Voldemort, Lucius, or Draco. There was a pang in his chest at the last name. Memories flashed in his mind without his control, Draco being the main feature in all of them.

Harry shook his head. No more thinking of the past. That part of your life is over with, Harry. Stop thinking about Draco.

Harry shivered as he pulled on his winter robes, tucking his wand in his pocket, where he could easily reach it. He pulled aside the tent flap and stepped out into the crisp mountain air. Although his watch read 5 a.m., the camp was bustling with activity. Harry immediately headed to the largest tent, currently housing Dumbledore and a large number of aurors.

War was raging all over the wizarding world. After the war had broken out, people were quick to choose sides. Although the light side had more followers, the dark side had the powerful and influential followers. And lately it seemed as though they were fighting a losing battle against the dark.

The war against Voldemort had truly begun at the end of Harry's 6th year. Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts, bringing chaos. Their goal that night was to kill Dumbledore. However, at the very moment that Draco Malfoy was going to cast the spell, a group of aurors arrived - though no one ever found out who tipped them off about the attack. The Death Eaters retreated, taking along a good portion of students who were followers of the Dark Lord and wished to join his force.

Their 7th year had been cancelled, and almost every adult in the wizarding world had been thrust into the war, whether by choice or not. It was hard, grueling work but Harry had to stay strong, if only just to give the others hope.

The second he entered the largest tent, he knew something had happened – something bad. People were cluttered around the main table, soft voices. The other people occupying the tent were in small groups or pairs, standing off to the side, whispering to each other. A woman's sobs came from a nearby tent.

Dumbledore and a few other aurors gathered around the table looked up when Harry entered. Their eyes confirmed what Harry had been dreading. Still he straightened his back, stood up tall, head held high, and walked calmly over to the table.

Once he had reached the table, a figure separated from the small group on the outskirts of the tent and launched itself on Harry. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently patted her bushy hair.

"Shh, Hermione, I'm sure it will be ok. It can't be that bad."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry's gaze focused on him. "First of all, I would like to say 'I'm sorry.' There was a large-…miscalculation on my part and it has resulted in the-…loss of a person very dear to us all."

Harry's eyes automatically scanned the entire tent. Over in one corner, Sirius and Lupin were whispering to each other. The group that Hermione had been in consisted of Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

Harry froze. Where is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? His breath quickened and just before he blurted out his question, he saw a pair, talking quietly on the north side of the tent. His breath left him with a relieved sigh.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, confusion clearly shown on his face. Everyone he loved was here.

"Yesterday, Death Eaters tortured and murdered…Neville Longbottom."

Harry's heart tore. How could he have forgotten Neville? Neville had been here just yesterday morning, talking and laughing, showing off his newest plant. Neville, who had always been such a great friend in school. Guilt racked at Harry's insides.

Hermione gave a loud sob. "Oh, Harry! It's so horrible! He was all alone, and they-…they-" She couldn't finish her sentence, her body shook and Harry silently held her until she calmed.

"Shh, 'mione. I'm going to find out who did this. I won't let Neville's-…sacrifice go to waste. I won't let them get away with this."

His words were barely above a whisper, but the dead silence of the tent carried the words to the others present. They all felt the strength and power emanating from Harry's words. Harry's gaze rested on Dumbledore and raised his voice from the whisper, "I won't let them get away with this. Tell me what I want to know." His eyes flickered and burned. No longer was he Harry, the witty, lovable, ordinary wizard. He was the strong, confident, courageous, 'Savior of the world' Harry – and nothing was going to stand in his way.

* * *

><p>Well there it is...hopefully a successful beginning of a long fic! Please Please Please tell me your thoughts and comments and they will be most appreciated! Until next time, ImmortalRain7<p> 


End file.
